


~ Tu sei l’immagine che dentro di me nascondevo.

by feeltheromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheromance/pseuds/feeltheromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta sul prompt: “Take me into the night, I’m an easy lover, take me into the fight, I’m an easy brother, I’m on fire.” [ Fire, Kasabian]</p>
            </blockquote>





	~ Tu sei l’immagine che dentro di me nascondevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: My Chemical Romance.  
> Pairing: Frerard.  
> Rating: NC17  
> Beta: Il mio cervello.  
> Genere: One-shot, slice of life, fluff, introspettivo.  
> Warning: slash, OOC, angst, AU!verse.  
> Summary: Scritta sul prompt: “Take me into the night, I’m an easy lover, take me into the fight, I’m an easy brother, I’m on fire” [Fire, Kasabian]  
> Note: Hola! Se questa storia è nata, è merito di @damnedcas aka Dile che me l’ha promptata. L’idea della mi è venuta mentre scrivevo, sono partita senza una base precisa e man mano l’ho pensata e ho cambiato varie cose lungo la strada, e questo è il risultato. Spero davvero che vi possa piacere e a Dile soprattutto <3 mi ci sono impegnata. Altra cosa, prima che mi dimentico: non so bene che senso abbia questa storia. Insomma, è un po’ strana, e diciamo che non spiego perfettamente ciò che succede. Uh, non so come spiegarlo senza spoilerare, però insomma ecco XD diciamo che potrebbe non piacere, e che è appunto strana. Come tutte le altre mie frerard. Anyway, lettore avvisato, mezzo salvato! Buona lettura! - S.

  


~ **T** u sei l’immagine che _dentro_ di me nascondevo.  
 _( No one can hurt you now. )_  
   
 [](http://tinypic.com?ref=24zfvxf)

  


 

 

_"Tada oreba_  
 _Oru tote yuki no_  
 _Furi ni keri"_

 

 _I._ **Take me into the night, I’m an easy lover.**  
   
L’aria nell’appartamento è asfissiante e lo stordisce dopo pochi minuti nonostante non abbia ancora ingerito nulla di illegale.  
L’odore di alcol, corpi umani e sesso impregna l’aria stagnante e la musica è talmente alta che Frank fatica a sentire i proprie pensieri.  
Saranno le undici di sera più o meno, ma la casa è già un caos totale, ci sono bottiglie e bicchieri rovesciati o mezzi vuoti abbandonati un po’ ovunque, come cadaveri di un divertimento appena nato e destinato ad appassire in fretta. E’ proprio per questo che Frank ha intenzione di ubriacarsi subito, più che può. Sa bene che il divertimento e l’euforia che caratterizzano questo tipo di feste sono soltanto uno stato d’animo apparente e inconsistente: tra una manciata di ore piene di risate inutili e baci rubati, tutti i partecipanti alla festa saranno emotivamente o fisicamente collassati. O entrambi, come spesso capita a lui stesso.  
Afferra una bottiglia di qualcosa, ne prende una lunga sorsata e subito gli si forma sul viso una smorfia di disgusto: odia il sapore dell’alcol, ma è pronto a sopportare un attimo di fastidio in cambio di un po’ di tempo di semi-incoscienza.  
Frank è più o meno sempre psicologicamente incasinato, o come preferisce ripetere il suo psicologo, _mentalmente troppo emotivo_.  
Ridacchia sprezzante, lasciando ricadere la bottiglia ora più leggera nel suo giaciglio primitivo.  
Se la sua fosse soltanto una questione di emozioni, non sarebbe tutto così difficile. Poco ma sicuro.  
Si aggira per la sala affollata, facendosi largo a stento tra i corpi sudati e su di giri, alla ricerca di qualche volto famigliare. Non riesce a scorgere nessuno che conosce, vede soltanto una marea di stronzi che è già costretto a sorbirsi a scuola, ogni dannato giorno. Il suo sguardo non incontra nessun volto che gli trasmette un senso di famigliarità. In effetti, le persone che non lo fanno stare male sono davvero poche, riesce a contarle sulle dita di una sola mano, quindi non si aspetta certo di imbattersi in qualcuno di apprezzabile.  
Ha quasi voglia di girare i tacchi e andarsene via, ma è venuto fin qui per Mikey –una delle poche persone che stanno sulle sue dita, appunto- e non intende fargli un dispetto. Anche se Mikey l’ha accolto appena è arrivato e poi è scomparso senza più degnarsi di farsi vedere o passare anche solo a dargli una pacca sulla spalla.  
Cerca di non pensarci troppo.  
Come suo solito però, non riesce a lasciar correre e gli viene il sangue amaro. Riesce quasi a _sentirlo_ _sporcarsi_ di rabbia e frustrazione.  
Troppe cose vanno male tutte insieme. Se mai scriverà un’autobiografia – _ma chi diavolo ha voglia di leggere la storia di un essere insulso come lui?_ \- decide che la intitolerà proprio così. Tanto per cominciare con il piede giusto, ecco.  
Recupera una lattina di birra abbandonata sul tavolo e si rifugia in un angolo della stanza. Spalle al muro, si sente più sicuro.  
Normalmente dovrebbe essere il contrario, chi si ritrova stretto contro una parete si sente intrappolato, e cose del genere. Per lui è il contrario: il muro è un appiglio, a volte l’unico sul quale può fare affidamento. È qualcosa di sicuro, qualcosa che, _a differenza di tutto il resto_ , non lo abbandona da un momento all’altro. Qualcosa che rimane.  
-A quanto pare ho trovato l’anima della festa.-  
Si volta e mai come in questo momento desidererebbe avere uno sguardo laser, un’arma a portata di mano o qualsiasi altra cosa che possa uccidere o allontanare il tizio che si è ritrovato in fianco. Non si era nemmeno accorto che gli si fosse avvicinato qualcuno, tanto era assorto nel suo momento di odio totale verso il mondo.  
-C-cosa?- incrocia le braccia sul petto, per proteggersi. Si dimentica però di bere la birra per darsi un’aria sicura.  
-Era una battuta,- ridacchia lo sconosciuto, come se avesse detto la cosa più divertente del mondo. La sua risata leggera mette in mostra una fila di piccoli denti bianchi che tornano a nascondersi un attimo dopo, -Ti senti bene? Se devi vomitare posso aiutarti, ormai sono un esperto, dopo tutte le volte che quell’idiota di mio fratello si è sentito male e ho dovuto dargli una mano per non farlo scoprire da nostra madre.-  
Frank lo fissa con gli occhi sgranati, incerto sul da farsi. Ascolta incredulo il monologo del ragazzo, domandandosi chi diavolo sia questo tizio e perché stia parlando proprio con lui di queste cose.  
-Noi non ci conosciamo.- dice e la sua non è una domanda, ma una constatazione piena di risentimento che ancora non comprende. Non l’ha mai visto prima, nemmeno a scuola, stranamente. Belleville è una cittadina piuttosto piccola e tutti conoscono tutti, questo ragazzo dev’essere sicuramente di fuori.  
Lo sconosciuto ha lunghe ciocche corvine che ricadono disordinatamente su un viso dai tratti fin troppo delicati coperti da una pelle bianca come il latte. Due occhi verdi lo fissano divertiti, -No, non ci conosciamo.- dice, -Ma a una festa si fa anche questo. Ci si conosce. Io sono Gerard.-  
Frank afferra la mano pallida che gli viene offerta e ricambia la stretta, incerto.  
Si ritrova a pensare a mille cose, nessuna delle quali ha molto senso. Pensa che Gerard sia un nome orribile, ma che gli calza a pennello; si domanda perché abbia scelto di parlare proprio con lui, nascosto in un angolo buio della festa, attorniato da vuoto e odio. Si chiede di nuovo perché non l’ha mai visto prima e se abita in città. Si scopre parecchio curioso riguardo questo strano tizio, anche perché il solo fatto di poterlo definire _strano_ è una sensazione nuova: solitamente Frank è quello che viene definito così, non si azzarda a poter definire altri in questo modo. Senza contare il fatto che Belleville è una città parecchio noiosa, vuota e inutile e anche volendo, non ci sono molti individui insoliti o degni di nota.  
Gerard è diverso.  
Frank ricambia il suo sguardo verde e si chiede quanti anni abbia. Sembra più grande di lui, ma in un senso positivo. Sembra più maturo, ha l’aria di essere adulto, cresciuto. Frank incassa la testa tra le spalle, sentendosi un bambino al suo confronto.  
-Io sono Frank.-  
-Piacere di conoscerti.- esclama lui a sua volta. Fa un cenno verso la lattina che sta stringendo convulsamente tra le dita, -Ti offrirei da bere, ma vedo che hai già rimediato da te.-  
-Già, io… sì.- tutt’a un tratto si sente stupido. Ridicolo. Che diavolo ci fa qui? Si sente infantile in fianco a questo ragazzo che sembra molto più grande, più responsabile e più _felice_ di lui. Gerard è una persona realizzata, mentre Frank… è solo Frank.  
Sente il bisogno istintivo di scusarsi con lui, anche se non sa bene per cosa.  
Appoggia la birra al tavolo da cui l’ha sottratta, non sente più il bisogno di berla.  
Improvvisamente, vuole restare lucido. Vuole capire cosa sta succedendo, perché tutto questo non ha senso apparente.  
Le persone non gli rivolgono la parola di solito e se lo fanno, di certo non sono gentili come Gerard, né tanto meno entusiasti di parlare con lui. E nemmeno così _belli_.  
Frank deglutisce, tormentandosi le mani.  
-Ti piace la festa?- chiede il moro, catturando il suo sguardo.  
Annuisce, non troppo convinto. La festa è pessima, inutile stare a pensarci su e lui si sente sempre più a disagio.  
-Io la odio,- ribatte Gerard guardandosi attorno come se potesse incendiare la stanza con lo sguardo, -Vorrei andarmene. Penso lo farò.-  
“ _No!”_ Frank si sorprende di non averlo urlato. Appena realizza di averlo pensato si morde le labbra, contrariato con la sua mente che prende strane direzioni senza avvisarlo prima.  
Gerard non si sforza di nascondere un sorrisetto.  
-Vieni con me?-  
Per poco non si strozza con la sua stessa saliva. L’espressione di Gerard è rilassata e tranquilla, Frank cerca una traccia di presa in giro ma non ne trova, -Dici davvero?-  
Questo ragazzo vestito di nero gli sta davvero proponendo di andarsene insieme, o sta sognando? Sembra tutto così irreale e la musica e l’aria calda non lo aiutano a mantenersi ancorato alla realtà. Anzi, a questo punto non è nemmeno sicuro che Gerard _sia_ affettivamente reale.  
Potrebbe essere la sua ennesima allucinazione. È troppo gentile per essere vero, troppo strano.  
Troppo perfetto per Frank.  
-Va bene.- risponde senza guardarlo in viso.  
Se è un sogno o un’allucinazione, tanto meglio approfittarne, no?  
Frank ha la possibilità di essere chi non è per un po’. Era quello che voleva dall’inizio, in fondo, era lo scopo principale della serata, il motivo stesso per cui è venuto in questo posto di merda e ha iniziato a bere cose a caso.  
Voleva scomparire e Gerard, il ragazzo pallido come la luna con gli occhi verdi come l’invidia, gli sta offrendo la possibilità di farlo.  
-Se vieni con me,- sussurra e Frank non sa come fa a sentirlo nonostante la musica alta, -Se vieni con me potremmo nasconderci insieme.-  
Non gli serve nient’altro.  
   
   
   
 _II._ **Take me into the fight, I’m an easy brother.**  
   
Gli pare di conoscerlo da sempre.  
È assurdo realizzare che non l’ha mai visto prima di un paio d’ore fa, sembra impossibile. Gli sembra di essere nato per parlare con lui: questo paio d’occhi verdi gli è famigliare anche se dovrebbe fargli paura.  
Tutto ha senso ora che Gerard è qui con lui. Le cose hanno una ragione d’essere come sono.  
Frank respira, _riesce_ a respirare finalmente.  
Gerard è al suo fianco nel buio. Sembra un fantasma e forse lo è davvero.  
Frank ha paura che possa sfaldarsi nella notte nera, ha paura sia davvero così, ma ha deciso – _se ne rende conto solo ora_ ,- che se è una proiezione della sua mente, gli va bene comunque. Accetta la pazzia e la felicità temporanea.  
Si accontenterà. Non è mai stato molto fortunato, nella sua vita, quindi può farsi andare bene ciò che gli viene offerto, una volta ancora. Non è nemmeno un ragazzo con troppe pretese, quindi può sopportare l’idea di voler frequentare _qualcosa che non esiste_.  
-Allora, so che ti chiami Frank, che odi i tuoi coetanei e che ti piace il buio,- Gerard rompe il silenzio dopo un po’, -Dimmi qualcos’altro su di te.-  
Frank inciampa nei suoi stessi passi.  
-N-non è vero che odio-- sta per ribattere, ma si ferma, notando lo sguardo di rimprovero di Gerard, -Come… Come fai a saperlo? E il buio…-  
Gerard fa una risatina leggera, cristallo nella notte. Aspira l’aria tra i denti squadrati e ride come se la risposta fosse ovvia e Frank fosse cieco. Lui deglutisce, a disagio perché Gerard _lo sta capendo_.  
-Ora sorridi e i tuoi movimenti sono più sciolti rispetto a quand’eravamo alla festa. Si vede che sei più a tuo agio, e poi,- aggiunge spostandosi un ciuffo nero dagli occhi, -Da come ti comportavi prima, dal tuo abbigliamento e dal fatto che ti trucchi,- indica i suoi occhi cerchiati di nero, -posso capire che i tuoi coetanei ti rendono la vita un inferno.-  
Frank si ferma, senza rendersene conto, sbalordito.  
Questo ragazzo ha capito più cose su di lui in una mezz’ora di quante ne abbia scoperte lui stesso in tutta una vita. Ne è inquietato, ma al tempo stesso paurosamente attratto.  
Chissà quante altre cose potrebbe rivelargli Gerard se continuassero a vedersi.  
Frank si sente un libro aperto e, una volta tanto, non ha paura di essere letto. Anzi, _brama_ di essere scoperto dal ragazzo in nero.  
La consapevolezza di fidarsi di Gerard lo investe come una valanga.  
-Ma come… come facevi a--  
-A sapere che vieni preso di mira per queste cose?- domanda il più grande e poi sorride, comprensivo. Abbassa lo sguardo per la prima volta, -Perché succede lo stesso anche a me.-  
-Oh,- dice soltanto Frank, sbalordito. Si aspettava tutto meno che questo, -Veramente?-  
-Certo che sì,- alza un sopracciglio, non comprendendo la sua sorpresa, -Pensi davvero di essere l’unico che viene perseguitato da queste ombre? Hai un’idea di quante richieste d’aiuto ho dovuto urlare, chiuso in un armadietto nei corridoi del liceo? E quante volte ho trattenuto le lacrime di rabbia mentre degli stronzi senza spina dorsale mi apostrofavano con nomignoli tutt’altro che simpatici?-  
Frank è ipnotizzato dalle sue mani bianche che si muovono nel buio come delle falene. Le sue parole piene di rabbia e ricordi lo stordiscono; Gerard è come lui.  
-Ti succede ancora?- è rude domandarlo ad un mezzo estraneo, ma non riesce a impedirselo. Deve sapere.  
I due costeggiano un piccolo parco giochi desolato e Gerard prende il sentierino di terra battuta per entrarci, andando poi a sedersi su un’altalena. Non ha bisogno di dire nulla per far sì che Frank lo segua. Lui si prende l’altalena a fianco.  
Si da’ una lieve spinta  e lascia che l’aria fredda della notte gli rischiari le idee e spazzi via quell’intorpidimento causatogli dall’alcol e dal sovraccarico di informazioni che lo sta investendo.  
-Mi succede ogni giorno, _Frank_.- il modo in cui pronuncia il suo nome lo fa rabbrividire. E si accorge che è la prima volta che lo chiama per nome. Si sente importante, sente di contare qualcosa in questa piccola conversazione, in questo minuscolo rapporto, -E succederà anche a te, ogni giorno per sempre, probabilmente.-  
-Vaffanculo.- esclama lui, abbassando lo sguardo offeso. Riesce a percepire fin troppo bene il mal di stomaco che lo attacca quando viene preso in giro da qualche stronzetto. In quei momenti, gli si attacca addosso un senso di malessere nauseante e spesso riesce a mala pena a stare in piedi senza cadere in ginocchio. Le mani gli sudano, le orecchie fischiano e il battito del cuore sale a mille, non capisce più nulla, del tutto incapace di difendersi dal dolore. La vista gli si appanna, ma non ci sono lacrime nei suoi occhi. È solo la paura che lo rende cieco.  
Non è mai stato un gran che bravo a ribattere alle offese che gli sputano addosso, quindi dopo un po’ ha cominciato ad accettarle, convincendosi a sua volta della veridicità di quegli insulti scuri.  
E ora, dopo anni, dopo una vita, arriva questo tizio con tanto di anfibi neri alti fino alle ginocchia – _chi diavolo li indossa, al giorno d’oggi?_ \- con i suoi stupidi occhi verdi capaci di leggergli nell’anima e Frank semplicemente si fa prendere dal panico. Il suo piccolo mondo sta collassando su se stesso e gli sembra di non poter far nulla per impedirlo.  
Si ritrova ad annegare.  
-Frank, quello che sto dicendo è che incontrerai sempre persone estremamente stupide nel corso della tua vita,- il suo tono è più basso, si è addolcito un poco, -Ma prima o poi capirai che sei meglio di tutti loro e da quel momento smetterai di ascoltare i loro insulti e le loro parole ti renderanno più forte.-  
Frank ride, scuotendo la testa con forza, -Non penso sia così facile. Tu non mi conosci.-  
-E tu non conosci me,- ribatte prontamente, dandosi una spinta con i piedi. La sua altalena si muove avanti e indietro e Frank vorrebbe dirgli di star fermo perché lo agita vederlo e non vederlo a tratti, -Perché pensi che sia venuto proprio da te, stasera? E perché secondo te gli altri fanno di tutto per renderti la vita difficile?-  
-Perché?- mormora, alzando gli occhi su di lui, pieno di rabbia, -Non lo so perché, Gerard, se lo sapessi di certo non starei qui a farmi prendere per il culo da chiunque!-  
-Perché hai qualcosa di speciale, qualcosa di più di loro.- dice. Scende dall’altalena e gli si para davanti, -Hanno paura di te, sentono il bisogno di farti stare male per stare meglio a loro volta.-  
Frank si da’ una spinta più forte, sperando che il ragazzo gli si sposti da davanti, ma il moro afferra le catene della sua altalena e lo ferma. E di colpo gli è così vicino che Frank deve alzare la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
-Prendi le mie parole come uno scherzo, se vuoi,- dice Gerard, tornando serio, -Ma un giorno ci ripenserai e mi ringrazierai.-  
Frank borbotta qualcosa a bassa voce. Ha voglia di prenderlo a pugni.  
Gerard non sa nulla di lui, non ha il diritto di parlargli in questo modo. E lui è stato uno stupido a seguirlo fuori dalla festa, per quanto ne sa questo ragazzo potrebbe anche avere cattive intenzioni, di ogni genere.  
Ha abbandonato Mikey –poco importa se l’amico l’ha abbandonato per primo, Frank si sente responsabile comunque,- per seguire questo pazzoide e nonostante gli stia facendo rodere il fegato con tutti i suoi stupidi giri di parole, Frank continua a dargli retta. Non riesce a smettere di ascoltarlo. Le sue parole lo stanno confondendo, lo fanno infuriare sempre più, ma sotto sotto lo scaldano. Lo rassicurano, anche se non se ne rende ancora conto.  
E poi, lo fanno sentire vivo. Frank si sta arrabbiando ed è una delle emozioni più forti che ha provato negli ultimi mesi. È andato alla ricerca di queste sensazioni per tanto tempo, senza trovarle mai e ora Gerard gliele sta lanciando addosso una dopo l’altra, senza neppure chiedere il suo permesso e questo lo fa andare su tutte le furie ed è _stupendo_ tornare a respirare dopo anni.  
-Frank,- dice il più grande, sporgendosi verso di lui, -Voglio che mi cercherai. Quando starai bene, voglio che mi cercherai. Chiamami, scrivimi, urla il mio nome, fa quello che preferisci, ma trova un modo per metterti in contatto con me.-  
-Ciò significa che non ti rivedrò mai più.- sputa lui, acido.  
Se pensa davvero che sarà così facile stare meglio si sbaglia di grosso. Frank non sta bene e non sa nemmeno se prima o poi smetterà davvero di soffrire. Per come la vede lui, starà male per sempre.  
Le parole di Gerard non risolvono nulla, sono soltanto un balsamo momentaneo.  
Non si può guarire da se stessi.  
-Certo,- il sorriso ricompare sulle labbra sottili del moro, che si tira indietro e lascia andare l’altalena.  
Frank ricomincia a dondolare e gli sembra di essere pericolosamente instabile senza l’appiglio –fastidioso, ma pur sempre un appiglio,- del ragazzo.  
-Allora a presto, Frank,- fa qualche passo indietro, con gli anfibi che lasciano tanti solchi nel fango e nei ricordi di Frank. La nebbia gli avvolge le caviglie fasciate di nero, -E buona fortuna per tutto.-  
Il ragazzino scatta in piedi. Si lancia in avanti, senza pensare.  
-Hey, aspetta!- ma la nebbia ha già inghiottito il moro, -Come ti rintraccerò? Come farò a ritrovarti? Gerard!-  
Il buio è totale, la luce lunare disegna soltanto i contorni dei soggetti lì attorno, ma non definisce nessun volto, nessun corpo slanciato, non ci sono più degli occhi verdi che brillano nella notte.  
- _Gerard!_ -  
Ha la gola che brucia per le urla e la rabbia, gli occhi pieni di lacrime di frustrazione e paura, ma nonostante questo, si sente diverso.  
Sta bruciando, si sta corrodendo nelle fiamme che lui e Gerard hanno scatenato nella sua mente. Sta aspettando di rinascere dalle proprie ceneri.  
Quest’abbandono è il dolore che precede una nuova opportunità.  
Frank ancora non lo sa, ma nel profondo, sta già combattendo contro la parte buia di se stesso, per ricominciare, per migliorare.  
Gerard, intanto, non risponde.  
   
   
   
 _III._ **I’m on fire.**  
   
-Frank, prepara la tua roba, stasera abbiamo un concerto da tenere e una folla da far saltare in aria!-  
L’interpellato scoppia a ridere, riattaccando il cellulare e correndo in camera sua, saltellando eccitato. Non che sia una novità suonare in un locale, ma Frank è uno che si lascia trascinare dall’entusiasmo, lo è sempre stato. Solo che tempo fa non lo sapeva.  
Salta gli scalini a due a due, impaziente di raggiungere la sua stanza e preparare la sua piccola per la serata. La sua chitarra lo aspetta, poggiata in un lato della camera da letto e lo osserva mentre lui salta da una parte all’altra, raccattando tutto l’occorrente per il concerto che terranno in serata. Non che sia un evento eclatante, anzi definirlo concerto è fin troppo azzardato. Le loro esibizioni somigliano più ad un’enorme gabbia di matti sudati e più o meno ubriachi che si saltano addosso a vicenda a ritmo di musica, piuttosto che a un concerto vero e proprio.  
Frank non rientra tra quegli ubriachi. È fiero del suo obiettivo raggiunto, non beve più da anni ormai e soprattutto non sente il bisogno di riprendere a stremarsi a quel modo.  
Sono finiti i tempi dei risvegli in mezzo a corpi sconosciuti al posto delle lenzuola e bottiglie al posto dei cuscini.  
È fiero di quello che è diventato, più o meno. In ogni caso, è molto più sicuro di se rispetto a qualche anno fa. Ha più confidenza con il suo corpo, ma soprattutto con la sua mente, le sue idee, le sue opinioni.  
La sua chitarra e quella sottospecie di band che hanno messo in piedi lui e qualche amico gli hanno giovato e continuano a mantenerlo vivo giorno dopo giorno, sono un po’ la sua bombola d’ossigeno.  
Non si era mai interessato particolarmente a qualcosa prima della musica, che era stato un colpo di fulmine improvviso. L’attrazione che lo lega a quella chitarra graffiata dura tutt’oggi ed è una delle poche certezze che segnato la sua vita incasinata.  
Il liceo l’ha terminato tempo fa e l’ha lasciato stremato, a pezzi.  
Aveva toccato il fondo in quel periodo, ma per fortuna è riuscito a risalire, dio solo sa come. Ancora si chiede se il ragazzino scampato alla depressione, che odiava il mondo e se stesso per primo sia davvero lui. Sembra tutto così strano e diverso, adesso, così lontano. Gli sembra assurdo aver sofferto tanto per cose di così poco conto.  
Frank è guarito. Ci ha messo anni, ha speso tutte le sue energie e più volte era stato tentato di gettare la spugna e arrendersi di fronte alla propria debolezza. L’opzione del lasciarsi naufragare nel dolore era terribilmente allettante, soprattutto per il derelitto che era diventato.  
Ma è sopravvissuto a tutto e intende farlo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.  
Si è reso conto di essere migliorato. E poi ha capito di stare bene.  
Prende la chitarra tra le mani, cominciando a strimpellare qualche accordo, senza prestarci davvero attenzione.  
Il suo pensiero vola verso un paio d’occhi verdi incorniciati da un viso bianco come l’illusione e una sensazione di tepore lo avvolge subito come una coperta.  
Sente finalmente che è arrivato il momento di fargli sapere che aveva ragione.  
Frank si sente pazzo, fuori di testa perché anche adesso non sa davvero se Gerard è solo un frutto della sua mente oppure se l’ha incontrato realmente, quella notte di tanto tempo fa.  
Si sente stupido e matto, ma fa un tentativo comunque.  
I suoi sforzi sono stati premiati, tutte le lacrime di paura, frustrazione e dolore che ha versato sotto le percosse fisiche e mentali di bulli, imbecilli e ragazzi che avrebbe preferito non incontrare nel corso della sua vita, tutto questo malessere si è rivelato utile e sta per essere finalmente ricompensato.  
Il resto delle ore che lo dividono dal concerto passano in fretta, in un misto di delirio ed eccitazione e in un batter d’occhio si ritrova sudato a strimpellare la sua chitarra sotto le luci bollenti del locale.  
Frank pensa incoerentemente che sarebbe disposto a stare male per un altro decennio, se poi dopo gli fosse concesso di vivere di nuovo il sollievo che sta provando ora.  
Gerard è di fronte a lui, dall’altro lato del locale gremito di adolescenti ubriachi: chi di alcol, chi di felicità, chi di un profondo senso di rivelazione, proprio come Frank.  
Non sa nemmeno lui con quale forza di volontà rimane sul palco –che è lungo un paio di metri a dire tanto, ma va bene comunque,- ma si fa della violenza per terminare una canzone dopo l’altra e non guardarlo troppo spesso. Cerca almeno di tentare di non fissarlo, ma non giurerebbe di esserci riuscito gran che bene.  
Mentre suona, sudato, sporco e stanco, si sente orgoglioso. Un senso di fierezza lo investe e Frank non riesce a respirare, ha la gola serrata e sorride come uno stupido senza apparente motivo.  
Dio, _ce l’ha fatta_. È così felice, così impossibilmente fiero di se stesso.  
Gerard aveva ragione, ha sempre avuto ragione. Frank lo sapeva, dentro di se sapeva che il moro non aveva torto, ma era troppo spaventato per ascoltarlo.  
Era spaventato da se stesso.  
Il concerto giunge finalmente al termine, nonostante il tempo si sia dilatato in modo impressionante durante le poche canzoni che hanno suonato.  
Frank corre subito nel retro del bar e ripone con cautela la chitarra nella sua custodia ricoperta di adesivi e scritte varie. Prende un asciugamano e torna nel locale, tamponandosi il sudore dal viso e dal collo. Il trucco nero gli sta colando sulle guance, così toglie anche quello, strofinandosi gli occhi nell’asciugamano usurato dai troppi lavaggi.  
Il locale è un disastro, ci sono ragazzi collassati sopra o anche sotto i tavoli e i restanti adolescenti ancora in piedi si accalcano sotto il palco a darsi le ultime spinte, reduci dal pogo affannoso al quale sono appena sopravvissuti. Il bar è piccolo e trasandato, Frank e gli altri lo frequentano soltanto per suonare, perché è fin troppo basso anche per i loro standard. Le sedie sono poche e rovinate, i tavolini traballano e il bancone è perennemente ricoperto da uno strato di unto e qualcosa di appiccicoso non meglio identificato.  
Per la prima volta da quando lo frequenta però, il bar ha un angolo dal quale sembra provenire una luce innaturale e _pulita_ , una luce che Frank non può fare a meno di raggiungere.  
-Ciao.-  
Gerard ricambia il suo sguardo, ma non il saluto. Nei suoi occhi, nel suo essere lì, _presente_ , di fronte a lui, c’è tutto quello che un saluto di circostanza non sarebbe in grado di esprimere.  
-Ce ne hai messo di tempo.- dice invece dopo qualche attimo. Il suo tono è basso e calcolato, tutto il contrario della sua posa, che è quasi casuale: il corpo sottile è appoggiato stancamente al muro, una gamba piegata e l’altra tesa a sostenere il peso del suo corpo, – _alla fine poi, è un corpo materiale o una bellissima finzione?_ \- e le mani sono infilate nelle tasche della giacca di pelle.  
-Avevo le idee un po’ confuse,- dice Frank, con voce tesa. Si appoggia al muro a sua volta, al fianco di Gerard. Nasconde le mani dietro la schiena; non vuole che veda che sta tremando come una foglia, -Ma alla fine ce l’ho fatta, visto?-  
-Già, così sembra,- lo premia con un mezzo sorrisetto, -Sai, a volte ho perso la speranza, ero quasi arrivato a pensare che mi fossi sbagliato su di te.- dice scavandogli nell’anima con quegli occhi verdi, -Poi mi sono ricordato che io non sbaglio mai. E difatti eccoti qui.-  
Frank si lascia sfuggire una risatina, lieto che Gerard non sia cambiato di una virgola in questi anni. Gli sarebbe dispiaciuto dire ‘ _arrivederci’_ al proprio amore e ritrovarsi a sussurrare ‘ _bentornato’_ ad un completo estraneo. Non è per questo che ha sofferto.  
-Hai sempre saputo di avere ragione,- dice Frank, avvicinandosi a lui per farsi sentire sopra al frastuono della musica. Un'altra band è salita sul palco e sta dando spettacolo, proprio come lui e gli altri qualche momento fa. Frank li ascolterebbe e li guarderebbe volentieri, si lancerebbe anche sotto al palco per pogare un po’, ma la sua attenzione ora è concentrata su Gerard, solo su Gerard. Sta ammirando e studiando ogni sensazione che la sua presenza gli trasmette e non gli importa di nient’altro, -Sapevi di avere ragione, perché non me l’hai detto subito? Avresti potuto aiutarmi.-  
-Avresti avuto la stessa soddisfazione se ti avessi aiutato io?-  
Lo sguardo che gli rivolge il moro gli toglie il fiato e la sua mano inaspettata sulla sua gli fa perdere la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio. Si ritrovano fuori dal locale, al freddo della notte buia e a Frank sembra tanto di respirare in un dejà-vù.  
Camminano vagando nel nulla verso il nulla, l’uno in fianco all’altro come in un sogno, o in un ricordo.  
Questa volta però, Frank non è malato e la mano di Gerard sta stringendo la sua.  
-Penso sia inutile ringraziarti, a questo punto.- dice il più giovane dopo un po’. Mentre sfrega il pollice contro il dorso della sua mano decide che gli piace tanto tenere Gerard per mano.  
-Direi non necessario forse, ma non inutile. Mi piacerebbe sentirtelo dire.- non si ferma e non si volta nemmeno a guardarlo. Non è orgoglio o superbia quello che lo fa continuare a camminare, solo semplice sicurezza, cosa che Frank invidia, ammira e sta conquistando pian piano.  
Forse un giorno riuscirà ad essere come Gerard. Chissà.  
-Allora ti ringrazio, Gerard.-  
Il bacio è inaspettato, ma ovvio.  
In un certo senso entrambi hanno sempre saputo che avrebbero raggiunto questo punto prima o poi.  
Frank si lascia stringere nell’abbraccio protettivo di Gerard che gli incornicia il volto fra le mani, ma senza stringerlo, lo sfiora appena. Gli _fa bene_.  
Il più giovane intreccia le dita nei suoi lunghi capelli corvini, tira leggermente qualche ciocca e mugola nella sua bocca quando Gerard lo stringe più forte.  
Quante volte ha sognato di stargli così vicino, quante volte si è immaginato come sarebbe stato unirsi a Gerard in questo modo; ha desiderato questo momento per così tanto tempo che quasi gli viene da piangere.  
È bello baciarlo; ora si rammarica di non essere riuscito a guarire prima, hanno sprecato così tanto tempo per colpa sua.  
Le labbra di Gerard sono adorabilmente screpolate e pizzicano appena le sue. L’abbraccio in cui si stringono a vicenda ha qualcosa di disperato e inquieto: hanno paura di perdersi ora che sono finalmente insieme, sono stuzzicati dal dolore che proverebbero se l’altro scomparisse in questo istante.  
Frank sa bene che Gerard non se ne andrebbe mai ora come ora, non dopo tutta la fatica che ha fatto per trovarlo, ma non riesce ad impedirsi di pensare al peggio. La vita gli ha insegnato a non aspettarsi nulla di più di quello che gli è stato spietatamente tolto.  
Il moro gli lascia qualche bacio a schiocco sulle labbra umide e tremanti, mentre lo avvolge completamente con le sue braccia.  
-Sono felice di non essermi sbagliato su di te.- dice a voce bassa e Frank affonda il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Inspira il suo profumo a pieni polmoni, e una parte di lui si domanda come faccia un’illusione ad avere un odore così buono.  
-Non voglio che te ne vai.- sussurra appena, -Non lasciarmi.-  
-Non lo farò,- ribatte, -Non l’ho mai fatto, sono sempre rimasto con te, per tutto questo tempo. Non te ne sei accorto, ma c’ero.-  
-Non voglio comunque,- dice, stringendolo di più, -Non lo merito.-  
Gerard rimane in silenzio. Prende a pettinargli i capelli, coccolandolo nella sua angoscia.  
È questo che Frank odia della felicità: nel momento stesso in cui si raggiunge l’obbiettivo tanto agognato e ci si sente soddisfatti di se stessi, si comincia già ad essere tristi, angosciati e arrabbiati perché qualcosa impedisce di protratte quella serenità oltre quel lasso di tempo.  
Frank vorrebbe essere stupido, cieco e sordo, vorrebbe essere ignorante e non sapere cosa lo aspetta.  
-Gerard…-  
-Devi solo cercarmi da qualche parte e capire che sono con te, in ogni momento.- dice, -Starò con te fin quando mi avrai trovato.-  
Frank alza lo sguardo su di lui. La luce della luna e delle poche stelle che hanno smesso di bruciare anni fa illuminano il suo volto pallido e la sensazione di deja-vù lo colpisce di nuovo come un pugno.  
-Grazie.-  
-E’ giusto così. Lo faccio per te.- sorride appena. Frank affonda le dita nella sua giacca di pelle nera e si alza sulle punte.  
-Voglio baciarti di nuovo.- sussurra sulle sue labbra, con gli occhi socchiusi, -Ma non sono sicuro di poter baciare un sogno.-  
-Cos’hai sentito prima, quando ti ho baciato?- Gerard gli accarezza una guancia, allontanandolo solo di qualche millimetro, per avere la forza di parlargli senza assaltare la sua bocca.  
-Mi si è chiusa la gola, non riuscivo a respirare perché era quello che volevo.- ansima con le guance rosse. Si sente euforico, febbricitante, -Ho sentito bellezza, _arte_. Ha fatto male, da tanto mi piaceva, voglio baciarti ancora, posso baciarti di nuovo, _ti prego_?- mormora insensatamente.  
La sua risposta arriva direttamente sulle labbra di Frank ed è calda e avvolgente.  
Il ragazzo insicuro di una volta bacia le sue paure in una notte di marzo.  
   
   
   
 _IV_ _._ **Look behind you, there’s a falling sky.**  
   
Le labbra di Gerard sono su tutto il suo corpo, lo mandano a fuoco.  
Le sue mani pallide lo sfiorano appena e anche durante l’estasi dell’orgasmo non sono affamate o violente, ma anzi lo toccano come fosse cristallo, con rispetto e attenzione.  
Frank raggiunge ogni anfratto del corpo di Gerard. Ha intenzione di prendersi quanto più gli è concesso in questo momento, impaurito dalla sua imminente e improrogabile scomparsa.  
Il suo amore gli sussurra che lo ama, nel bel mezzo del suo Nirvana.  
Frank non ha la forza di rispondergli, ma non è importante. I suoi singhiozzi di piacere sono una risposta più che esaustiva.  
I graffi che imprimono l’uno sulla pelle dell’altro sono un piccolo simbolo di ciò che li legherà per sempre, anche quando entrambi se ne dimenticheranno.  
L’atto che hanno consumano ha il sapore della meta raggiunta dopo mille sforzi e sofferenze. Non è solo sesso. La parte fisica è meravigliosa, Frank rimane folgorato dal corpo di Gerard, ma c’è molto altro oltre alla mera attrazione esteriore. È un’unione che non si ripeterà mai perché è unica, come una maledizione o un miracolo.  
Frank viene soffocando un grido e la paura di perdersi senza Gerard.  
Ricadono sulle lenzuola sfatte e umide di sudore, con il rumore dei loro respiri agitati come unico sottofondo.  
Il ragazzino si accoccola contro il corpo del compagno, pizzicandogli i fianchi morbidi. Non è perfetto, il suo non è il corpo statuario di un modello o chissà che, ma il ragazzo decide che gli piace molto. Si rende conto che i suoi difetti _lo eccitano_. Quell’eccesso di adipe attorno fianchi è adorabile, così come i tratti del suo viso più femminili di come dovrebbero essere e i suoi piccoli dentini macchiati di caffeina.  
Tutto di lui è così semplice da amare.  
-Gerard,- mormora, -Io ti… _tanto._ -  
Il moro lo guarda e scuote appena il capo, -E’ solo un’impressione.-  
-C-cosa? No, è la verità.- ribatte sicuro, quasi offeso dal suo tono indifferente.  
-Ami te stesso, non me.- dice cogliendolo di sorpresa, -E non ribattere, lo sai che ho ragione, alla fine.-  
-Ma tu hai detto che mi ami.- mormora incerto.  
-Perché è così.-  
-Ma allora…-  
Si morde la lingua, improvvisamente senza parole.  
-Guarda là,- fa Gerard, accennando alla finestra. Le tende sono rimaste aperte e fuori si riesce a intravedere uno spicchio di cielo più chiaro rispetto al resto del panorama. Strano come, quando si trovavano _dentro_ la notte, tutto sembrava nero mentre ora che sono appena fuori, lo stesso cielo sembra più chiaro.  
Frank pensa che alla fine, non conta dove ti trovi: ciò che ti è vicino apparirà sempre e comunque più scuro e spaventoso del resto.  
-Mh.- annuisce. Si stringe di più contro l’amante.  
Nessuno dei due dice nulla nemmeno quando vedono la stella cadente, ma Gerard sa che il compagno l’ha vista perché sente il suo cuore contro il proprio corpo mancare qualche battito.  
Se Frank è pazzo, rimarrà nella sua confortevole follia cercando una via d’uscita del colore degli occhi di Gerard. Ma se non è pazzo, se tutto questo è reale, ha intenzione di goderselo al meglio.  
Per questo torna a baciare le sue labbra sottili, smettendo di porsi domande superflue.  
- _Trovami_.- sussurra Gerard sulla sua pelle calda.  
   
   
   
 

_Fine._


End file.
